


How I Met Your Mother

by QueennorKing, TwistedWitches



Series: Gen 1 (with TwistedWitches) [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: For a project with a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWitches/pseuds/TwistedWitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Sabora's first meeting was... not what you'd expect. (Or maybe exactly what you'd expect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Gen 1 is a bunch of Marvel fiction that my friend TwistedWitches (https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWitches/pseuds/TwistedWitches ) and I created together that centers around the Avengers and their children.

Between the Ultron incident and the fracturing of the Avengers, Maria Hill gathers the last loyal members of S.H.I.E.L.D. and other close comrades in order to recreate an underground faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. They watch from the background, slowly building the branch from the rubble up as chaos bleeds from inside the Avengers and distrust grows between the civilian population and superheroes and mutants. Their ultimate goal is to subtly decrease the animosity between these parties and snuff any and all groups, persons, and corporations that wish to harm the public.

Sabora Shabazz, an ex-cop and a close friend of Hill’s, is part of the new S.H.I.E.L.D and is given the task of helping Steve Rogers recover his team after the explosive fight between Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, and himself.

The agent sympathized with Steve’s thoughts on the government overseeing the Avengers, as well as forced Mutant registration, feeling that it correlated with the discrimination of the Muslim community as well as immigrants in general. It left a bad taste in her mouth, made her angry, something she made sure Maria knew. Hill understood, and still gave her the job, with instructions to approach him without getting too involved as she sent other agents to get in contact with King T’Challa and Tony Stark.

With a rueful smile, she complied.

* * *

 

_I don’t understand why people do what they do_ , Sabora thought as she stared at the jailed heroes through the monitors of the Raft. _And in this case, I don’t think I want to._

Even now while the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. are being rebuilt, both it and Maria Hill have enough associates and acquaintances to keep them afloat. They even know people under the command Thaddeus Ross, people who could get an agent of theirs in the isolated quarantine prison made for people with superpowers, mutants, and apparently the same people who tried to save the world a few times.

Yeah, okay, so as an agent her view can’t be too biased, they did become vigilantes and broke a few laws, but Maria made sure to get her fingers in every bit of data she could pry into. And with the help of Sharon Carter they figured there wasn’t any harm in letting some lawbreakers loose. Which was just fine by her. Seeing that mutant, Maximoff, tied up and gagged, sitting in the corner of a padded cell made her see red.

Their intel here, he wouldn’t give his name but he looked like a Patrick, got her a uniform, forged an I.D. and gave her access to a blueprint of the facility and all of their cameras. Now, all she had to do was wait for the famed Steve Rogers to make an appearance.

Honestly, if the guy wanted to make sure no one figured out his plan on breaking and entering a very secret prison out in the middle-of-nowhere Atlantic, then he should’ve done a more thorough background check on who’s offering the helicopter.

With a small sigh, she checked her wristwatch, reminding herself to stay patient. He’d show up eventually, no rush, no rush. Covertly, she peaked under her hijab at the room at large, herself at the back. People were sitting at monitors, sipping coffee, everyone was quiet when Ross was in the room. With a hint of amusement she noticed one guy silently playing Galaga just behind the boss. A sly smile twisted her lips up.

There was a small beep of warning in her ear before Maria’s voice came through the small transceiver hidden in her hijab. “Roger’s is closing in. You ready?”

Sabora covered her mouth, pretending to yawn as she spoke quietly, “Ross is in the room, but once Rogers makes his move he’ll probably be too distracted to notice me slipping in the virus and leaving.”

The virus in question was a stronger version of the same jammer Rogers was going to use in order to break in. Unfortunately, his version would hardly give him enough time to get in unscathed. Sabora’s job was to hide their virus within his, securing his rescue and getaway before getting – away herself. It should’ve be a simple in-and-out situation, but as Hill had warned her before, things go wrong.

“Alright. Don’t hesitate.” Hill said somewhere across the ocean. “We’ll keep the signal on.”

With the note of finality in her boss’s voice, she didn’t respond and instead pretended to relax as she waited for a moment, her eyes glued on her laptop. And…

There.

The monitors started to fuzz and turn off one by one. As the workers started to panic, she typed in a few key strokes, blending in with the frenzy. Soon, their version of the virus was loaded into the Raft and it was time to show herself out.

Easy, right?

She waited until people were zooming in and out, security, tech people, before following a lady out. Following the exit plan she memorized, she took a left as the unassuming woman kept walking.

_Too_ easy!

Just as her confidence was growing, she heard a shout. Cautiously, she peaked around the corner as Steve Rogers hit his first obstacle. A stray security guard. Now, that wouldn’t have been too bad, if he didn’t have a gun. Even with superhuman strength, Captain America isn’t Hulk, and a bullet would definitely stop him. And the Cap was currently without a shield, too.

Damn.

Thankfully, Steve wasn’t alone, and Sabora knew how to deal with a guy with a gun. With a deep breath, she vaulted from her corner and dashed to the hero’s aid. The guard, thinking he was about to get some backup, didn’t expect a short Muslim woman to kick him in the back of the knee, making it collapse beneath him. With quick reflexes born from years of hard work, she pulled back the fingers on his gun, breaking them and forcing him to release the weapon. Then, unrefinely, she socked him in the jaw and into the wall. He grunted, the force of her punch knocking his sense of direction sideways, and to keep him down she took his head and brought it down on her knee, breaking his nose. The security guard fell face-first onto the floor.

With a fierce look, she turned her attention to the shocked Steve Rogers.

He blinked.

She blinked.

“You didn’t see me.” She said with a hard voice, jabbing her finger at him for emphasis.

He nodded, his cheeks blushing dustily.

And they went their separate ways.


End file.
